SBFII/Kurobon's Story
Shiro Shiro: So my next opponent is Kurobon? All right! Let's do this! Kurobon, come at me with all you've got! Kuro: Of course! I'm packing everything I've got! Shiro: Don't hold back like you do when we're practicing! Kuro: Of course not! Shiro: You'd better come with everything you've got, cause I'm not going easy on you! Kuro: You're bothersome! I already said I'm gonna fight you solemnly! Shiro: Okay! Then let's fight!! --- Shiro: Superb! I have no more to teach you, my son! Kuro: Why did you become an senior man all of a sudden? Shiro: Hehe, though you've gotten a lot stronger without me knowing- Kuro: Of course! I don't know how many times I've had to put up with you Shirobon! Shiro: 'Kay. Just make sure you go and win this thing! I'll cheer you on! Alt!Kuro Kuro: Hey! Watch where your going, weirdo! Alt!Kuro: That's not my fault, you watch where your going! Kuro: Those are my words! Alt!Kuro: No, you're using my words now SCRAM. Kuro: Mmm! I hate you! --- Kuro: Heheh! Jerk! I beaten you, now you cannot mimic me again. Alt!Kuro: Curses! Kuro: Now go on, stay the heck away from me now please, that's the last thing I'm gonna say to you weirdo. Alt!Kuro: WAIT! Come back! Alt!Kuro: ...and I ain't no weirdo! I was about to tell you directions to the Bagura Castle, It's right over there! Kuro: That's there, wow. Such a trash place, meh. I'll go there after I'm done fighting those obscure people. Alt!Kuro: Heheheheheh... he ran off by such a wrong turn, fool. Honey Kuro:''' '''Huh? Oh it's you again. Honey: Don't "oh it's you again" me, I'm really different from you are. Kuro: Oh really? I will beat you first this time and I will win! Honey: Fine then! Let's get ready! --- Kuro: Hahahahaha! I finally won a match against you! Honey: Darn it... I scarcely lost this match. Kuro: Of course you did, now me and others gonna be happy about this! Honey: Hold your horses! You will rematch me again? Kuro: Since you said that, well... yes, I was going to but since this is a tournament, I say no. Honey: Darn it, I had it! I'd rather go with Pretty Bomber since she will give me a good fight! Kuro: If you say so, that doesn't mean I could rematch you again. Kotetsu Kuro: Whoa! If it isn't Kotetsu! So you came too? Kotetsu: Of course. I have come to test the results of my long training. Kuro: Heh, you're always training like an idiot, aren't you? Kotetsu: Well then, let us begin! Kuro: Hold up! You know this is a bomber tournament right? Do you? Kotetsu: ...O...Of course I do! Hahahahah! --- Kuro: Hehehe, Looks like you still need some training doesn't it? Kotetsu: Ugh...Looks like I'm going back home to more of teacher's demonic punishment... Kuro: Sounds tough, Kotetsu...I know how it is, Shirobon's always training me to death too... Kotetsu: We both have it hard, don't we...? Kuro: Yeah...sure do.... Puipui Kuro: All right, I wonder what kind of person I'll have to fight first? Puipui: Uki! Uki Uki! (That's me!) Kuro: Hm? A Monkey? What are you doing here? Don't you know that this place is dangerous? Puipui: Uki! Uki uki uki! (It's fine! It's fine!) Kuro: Wait....no way! This Monkey's a parcipant in this battle too?! Kuro: Whomever is fighting in this tournament, show yourself!! --- Puipui: Ukkiii!! (Aww it's over!) Kuro: Hehe! Take that Puipui! Though...I guess I may have overdid it a bit... Puipui: Uki! Uki Uki Ukki!! (Aren't you a bit overconfident just because you won once?) Kuro: ..Somehow I feel like he's making a fool out of me... Hige Hige Bandit Kuro: Hey! You're one of the Hige Hige gang's battle units!! Hige: Eee! Defeat Kurobon! Leader will be very happy! Eee! Kuro: All right! You've got some guts. But I'm not as soft as Shirobon is! Hige: Scary!! Kuro: Oh? You don't want to fight then? Hige: Defeat you! Kuro: All right! Now it's on!! Hige: Too scary to battle! Kuro: Knock it off!! --- Kuro: Geez, You're so weak that I feel like I bully now. Hige: You bully the weak.... Kuro: What'd you say?! Hige: Eee! Scary!! Kuro: This just doesn't feel right---I am an ally of justice after all!! Pump Pump: Kekekekeke, I'll be taking your soul! Kuro: First a monkey, second a Hige Bandit, and now a pumpkin monster.... heheheheh..... Pump: Kekekeke! Once I get your soul I'll be happy! Do as I say or I'll send you to hell! Kuro: What's up with this guy? Is she sick in the head? Pump: I'm not sick! I'm just going to add your soul to my collection!! Kekekeke! --- in Progress Lewysia Lewysia: Excuse me! You there, sir, are you the one who will oppose me? Kuro: Eh?! Bu-but I'm really strong you know, I've saved the world countless times... Kuro: Huh? You don't know about me? Lewysia: Ah...Please pardon me, my knowledge of the world is a bit lacking.... Kuro: Hmph....Well it's fine. Though I think you should look for someone else to fight. Lewysia: But I'd like to at least try my luck against such an impressive looking person as your self... --- Lewysia: Oh my, It appears I have lost... Kuro: I did say I'm really strong... moreover, are you okay? Lewysia: Yes, thank you for your concern...but I'm not hurt. Lewysia: Tehehehe! I haven't had this much fun in a long time. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have another go at it please? Kuro: ...Ah...sure....But can you stand up? Lewysia: I should be able to....Huh? I can't seem to stand... Pegi Jr. Kuro: Who's this Penguin anyways? Pegi: ... ... Kuro: Aren't you gonna say a word? Pegi: ... ... Kuro: Come on and talk for once!! Pegi: ... ... Kuro: That's it. --- Kuro: Now speak for once! Pegi: ... ... Kuro: If you're not gonna talk, why not go outside for a while? Pegi: Blegh... Kuro: Okay, what the heck. Mami Kuro: What's this? Even this shrimp is a participant? Mami: I'm not a shrimp! Kuro: But I can't possibly fight against a shrimp like that kid! Mami: That's it, Mami will get rid of this person!! Kuro: STOP! You're not gonna hit me with that frying pan, put that down now. Mami: But you called me a shrimp! That is offensive to Mami! You'll be punished by Mami. Kuro: How dare you take offense from that, that's it, time for a battle PUNISHMENT. --- Kuro: Even though, a shrimp for an opponent, of course you'd get beaten down! Mami: Muh... what did you just say to me...? Kuro: But I didn't say anything bad! There's no need to get so angry, you know! Mami: You bully! Kuro: Like I said! I didn't say anything or bully anyone!! Deral Deral: Hohohoho! Welcome, Bomberman! Oh... it's you, the Black Bomber... how disappointing. Kuro: Sorry for not being Shirobon! Deral: Well it's just that Shirobon is so upstanding and trustworthy, while Kurobon's rebellious, just like a s-p-o-i-l-e-d brat. Kuro: Wh-wh-wha what are you talking about?! Deral: Oh my! Just as I thought you're ill mannered. That's what I figured from seeing you...and Big Sister is never wrong--- Kuro: Y-y-you! Don't look down on people!! ---